


Modern Lingo

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, I love my goofball son Shawn sm, Texting, Texting lingo, abbreviations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: Chief Vick is breaking it down, but Shawn is having too much fun with texting abbreviations.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Modern Lingo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Psych. It's all uphill from here! If you enjoyed, leave a review?

"Last night, two banks were hit up, opposite sides of town but same time," the chief spoke. "We have strong reason to believe these robberies were coordinated. I want the four of you to team up—."

Lassie groaned. Chief sent him a warning glance.

"—And find out as much as you can. Constant exchange of information is necessary on this one. These guys are skilled, and obviously, they'd need a lot of people to be able to pull this off; we need to move fast."

Juliet nodded her head a crisp once. "You got it, chief."

"Spencer, Guster, you'll be reporting to Lassiter on this one."

"Lol."

All heads turned to Shawn with varying degrees of confusion and annoyance.

"Did you just say 'L.O.L'?" Jules questioned. "Out _loud_? As _one word_?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Shawn answered quickly and plainly. "Why? Would you prefer 'rawfle'?"

Juliet frowned. ( _Look how cute she is with those forehead creases!_ a part of him mused excitedly.) "What's _that_ supposed to be?"

Shawn directed his gaze towards the blonde detective and said without any indication of jest, "R.O.F.L. I believe the kids these days say it means 'rolling on the floor laughing'. Much like a dog does when it has fleas. Like Lassie." After an intentional beat, Shawn clarified, "The collie, not the detective. Although, Lassie and Lassie bear many similarities. It is quite uncanny."

With the serious mask of a man holding back layers of aggression, Lassie turned to Vick's desk. "Permission to shoot him, Chief."

"O.M.G., that's _harsh_ ," quipped the pseudo-psychic.

Of course, the others didn't take to that one any better than his previous attempts at modern lingo. Shawn counted a sigh from Vick, an indignant glare from Lassie, a nudge from Gus, and the total disregard of him altogether from Jules. Just a typical day in the office. Shawn wouldn't have it any other way.

(He tried a 'TTYL' as he left, but that wasn't received at all, save for the eye roll he caught of Karen. Perhaps next time he shouldn't shove the letters together and sound it out like an actual word.)


End file.
